The invention concerns a cervical brace.
A cervical brace which can be placed about the neck of a patient has been made common knowledge by EP 0 385 114 B 1. The cervical brace of that patent has proved itself in practice. A disadvantage thereof, is that this cervical brace can slide on the neck of the patient.
A cervical brace, which is within the generic concepts of claim 1 is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,623. This known cervical brace exhibits a brace element, with is comprised of two roll shaped segments, which are arranged in a hose-like element, one above the another. The roll shaped segments are filled with soft material. The disadvantage is, that the lower segment does not closely fit the neck contact piece, whereby in this area only a small restriction of movement freedom is assured.